American Dad: Snot has a girlfriend! (WARNING! GAY FANFIC!)
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Steve & Snot have been best friends since they were kids. Snot now has a girlfriend and although he doesn't want to admit it, Steve is very jealous!
1. Chapter 1

**American Dad Fanfiction**

**Snot has a girlfriend?! (WARNING! GAY FANFIC!)**

Steve and Snot have been best friends since...well...since they were kids. Now being 18 the two of them are still pretty nerdy and dorky, as they've always been.

The only difference is that now Snot has a girlfriend...I'll give you a second to take that information in. Snot...HE has a girlfriend.

She's not a nerd or anything, she's actually pretty beautiful. Steve was jealous for a while when they'd first started going out but the jealousy faded after a while...well...his jealousy for wanting Snot's girlfriend anyway...

Currently Steve & Snot are in Steve's room playing video games. Steve is beating Snot and he has a cocky grin on his face. Snot sees the look on his friends face and chuckles, shaking his head.

"Hey Steve...what the hell's that?" Snot asks as he looks out the window. Steve turns his head to look outside and as he does he hears his player on the TV yelling in pain. He quickly turns his head and sees the words 'PLAYER 2 WINS!' pop up on the screen.

Steve scowls at Snot but he just grins back at him and shrugs "You're easy to fool" Snot says and chuckles.

Steve can't help but laugh a little too and playfully nudge him.

"Yeah well, admit it. I was kicking your ass before you did that!" Steve said and Snot just nodded and shrugged.

Snot's phone then buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket and looks down at it. He sighs as he reads the text message. Steve simply rolls his eyes and looks down, playing with a piece of loose thread on his jeans.

"I uh...I'm guessing that's Jenna huh?" Steve asks.

Snot chuckles slightly as he looks at Steve "is it that obvious?"

Steve looks at him "Well, I mean, your face doesn't usually fall like that unless it's her" he says and rolls his eyes, earning another small chuckle from Snot

"She wants us to go and see ANOTHER soppy, romantic movie tonight then go clothes shopping tomorrow" Snot tells him

"Another movie? Didn't you guys just see one 2 days ago?" Steve asks and Snot just nods and groans as he lays back on Steve's bed, covering his face with his hands.

Steve looks over at him "Dude...if you don't like doing these things with her why don't you just tell her?" Steve asks with a slight chuckle, trying to pretend he's not annoyed

Snot looks at him "I have! Countless times!" Snot says, obviously annoyed. "She doesn't fucking listen!"

Steve's eyes go wide. It's been so long since he's seen Snot THIS angry. Steve tries to think of something to say but nothing he thinks of sounds good.

Snot sighs "I'm sorry man" he mumbles

"It's okay" Steve chuckles slightly "You're just a little scary when you're mad, man"

Snot chuckles a little too.

"Snot...if you're not happy with your relationship...maybe you guys should break up" Steve tells him and Snot sighs.

"If I break up with her people will start assuming I'm gay!" he tells him and Steve nods, understanding what he means.

"Well...being gay isn't the worst thing..." Steve says and shrugs.

Snot looks at him "I..I know but...I mean..." he stutters "I don't know man" he sits back up and looks down.

Snot's curiosity gets the best of him and he looks at Steve "Dude a...are you gay?" he asks

Steve looks at Snot with wide eyes but he just sighs, deciding there is no point in lying about this. He nods "Yeah...I'm gay. I've known I was for a long time now...since we were like 14 actually.."

Snot shoots him a confused look "You? At 14? You were like the biggest stereotypical teenage boy ever!" Snot says with a chuckle "I mean..you were ALWAYS talking about girls. I don't believe you man"

"Snot, honestly! I'm gay, I like men" Steve says, desperately trying to convince him.

Snot goes to say something else but he just opens his mouth and looks at Steve, he can tell by the look on Steve's face that he means it. He's gay!

"Oh uh...a...alright man" Snot says, suddenly sounding a little...I don't know...creeped out. Steve worries because of how weird Snot seems to think being gay is.

"D..Dude I... I mean, I'm still me. I just like guys instead of girls" Steve tells Snot. He reaches out to put his hand on Snot's back but he quickly stands up and looks down at Steve

"Steve uh...listen man. It...it's cool that you're gay and all but uh..." he chuckles a little "It's just...I'm sorry man" Snot says, giving up on trying to come up with an excuse. He turns and walks out of Steve's bedroom, leaving the house completely.

Steve sits there, feeling a sickening feeling in his stomach. Snot, his best friend, doesn't like him anymore because he's gay! Steve stands up and slams his door closed then locks it. He lays down on his bed and looks up at the ceiling, he bites his lip to hold back the tears

**Alright, admittedly I can already tell this isn't one of my best. Hopefully the story will pick up in the next chapter **


	2. The Cheat

**Snot has a girlfriend?!**

**Chapter 2: The cheat**

**I just wanted to clarify before the story continues I actually had no idea that there was an American Dad character named Jenna. Really should have checked that before writing this story :P Aw well. On with chapter 2 :)**

Steve felt horrible because of what happened for the next few weeks. Stan and Francine kept asking what's wrong with him but he just kept denying anything was bothering him. Today Francine had asked him to go out and get a few things from the mall. He put on his jacket and left.

He walked down to the mall and when he got there he started heading towards the store that had the things Francine wanted. Outside of that store there is a few benches. Steve is about to walk into the store when something out of the corner of his eye catches his interest.

"Isn't that..." he says and turns his head and his eyes go wide. What he saw nearly made him sick, he simply scowled at the couple then turned and walked into the store.

When he got home he put the stuff in the kitchen and went upstairs to his room.

After sitting at his computer for a few hours his phone buzzed, he looked and it was a text from someone he goes to school with. It says 'Hey Steve! I'm having a party tonight. If you're free come hang out for a while! ;)' he shuddered as he read the text. This girl had always flirted with him but he never had the courage to come out to her. She seemed to like him so much! Well...at least that's what he thought until recently

He later decided, since he had nothing better to do he'd go to the party. Stan and Francine weren't home anyways so he was there alone, well I mean, besides Roger and Klaus (Hayley's at college). He walked to his friends house, it's only a few blocks away.

When he arrived he walked in and was almost instantly greeted by the girl who texted him, Kym. "Hey Steve!" she said happily with a smile.

He chuckled a little "Hey Kym, what's up?" He asked as they began to walk through the party

The two of them continued talking for a while before Steve sighed and turned to her, he was going to try and keep this to himself but he couldn't. "Kym...I saw you earlier today" he started

Kym just chuckled a little and shot him a confused look "Oh uh...really? Where?" she asked and smiled kindly, almost as if she was oblivious.

"I saw you with Jenna" he told her and Kym's cheeks went a little red.

"Oh..." she said and giggled, looking a little nervous. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. I'm kinda slowly trying to come out to people so could we keep it between us for a while?" she asks and gently places a hand on his arm.

Steve looked at her "Kym...you're dating my best friends girlfriend I...I'm sorry but I can't just keep quiet about that" he said and turned to walk away.

"Whoa...wait a second!" Kym called out and grabbed Steve's arm, turning him to look at her. "W...What do you mean? I thought Snot was your best friend?" she asked. While she was a sweet girl it did sometimes take her a while to catch on to some things.

He sighs "N...no. Kym, you're dating Jenna. Jenna IS Snot's girlfriend" he explains

Kym's eyes go wide then the change to a scowl "What?" She asks, obviously VERY pissed.

Steve shoots her a confused look "Wait...you didn't know?" Steve asks

"Of course not!" Kym says and sighs covering her face with her hands. "I'd never date someone who was dating someone else" she tells Steve, sounding hurt.

Steve sighs "Kym...I'm sorry. You really deserve better though" Steve tells her with a soft smile.

She sighs and picks up a piece of cake from the snack table and takes a bite out of it. Jenna then walks over to the two of them and puts her arm around Kym, barely noticing Steve standing there.

"Hey baby" she says and kisses Kym's cheek. "mmm, hey, can I have a bite?" she asks as she notices the cake Kym's eating

Kym scowls at her then pushes the chocolate cake into Jenna's face. She then grins at her "There you go" Kym says with a fake smile.

As Kym shoved the cake into Jenna's face everyone in the party turned to look at the arguing girls. A few even took their phones out to record it.

"How dare you date me when you have a boyfriend!" Kym yells at Jenna in anger, to everyone's surprise, nobody's ever really seen Kym angry before

Jenna sighs "Baby I love you. Not him. HE doesn't matter at all to me" she says as she cups Kym's cheeks into her hands and smiles at her

Kym scowls at her and pushes her back "Bite me Jenna. Get out!" Kym yells at her, pointing towards the door

Jenna groans angrily before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

Everyone in the party begins cheering and applauding Kym, they don't even bother to question the fact that she was dating a girl. Kym smiles slightly and her cheeks go a little red.

Steve smiles at her too "Nice going Kym" she says and Kym chuckles a little

"You'd better go and tell Snot" she says and Steve nods, heading out the door.


End file.
